the soul shinobi
by Nox the Reaper
Summary: my own in the scroll fic where in the forbidden scroll Naruto finds a katana and a small red stone sword and a tablet with a certen samurai spirit in it how will this change the future when he his the successor Yoh Asakura nauto/tenten read and review
1. legacy of the white swan Asakura redone

a/n – Yo its me again and with the first re publishing of soul shinobi. Some chapters may seem very close to when I first posted it I just need to change some major story points. So this one should flow out pretty fast for the first 6 chapters

Chapter 1: legacy of the white swan Asakura

A blond kid that looked no older than thirteen years old in an orange jumpsuit sat on the swing set looking depressed. You see today was the genin ninja test which he failed for the third because he couldn't make a simple clone.

Now this boy wasn't ordinary by a lot of people's standard, he had golden blond hair and tanned skin He also had sparkling clear blue eyes with six whisker like scars three on each cheek and had a height of about 4'9'' and last but not least his name was Uzumaki Naruto

He looked as all the other kids were celebrated with there parent and that was another thing he never had someone to call family unless he counted jiji (I will put Japanese when I know it or feel like it so most jutsus or techniques will be in English cause I'm lazy most of the time) but his jiji was the leader of the village: the Hokage, so most of the time he was alone

Now Naruto wasn't a dumb kid he just saw a long time ago the villagers didn't like him borderline hate his existence, so he hid his intelligence behind the mask of a fool and the more of the fool he became the more he was left alone. As all the families left he noticed his sensei Mizuki coming up to him.

"Hey Naruto, how you are doing?" Mizuki asked with concern in his voice

"I'm alright sensei I just wished I could have passed this year." Naruto replied a sad smile on his face

"You know there is a make up exam you could take Naruto." Mizuki said

"What is it Mizuki-sensei, I'll do anything to be a ninja." Naruto said with glee in his voice

"Ok Naruto this is what you have to do." The Academy instructor started

Several hours later

Naruto sat in the middle of the forest with the scroll of sealing he was actually a few hours early then his sensei told him so he decided to look at the scroll

"Shadow clone jutsu, you know I'm starting to hate all clones." he muttered

He started to look though the scroll to try to find something he could learn, he knew he could only learn one so he wanted to make it a good one. He stopped when he came to a seal with the kanji for Asakura on it. He reached out for it but when he touched it he felt some of his chakra being pulled into the seal and a plume of smoke surrounded him. When he opened his eyes he saw a katana, a small red sword and, a gold portable memorial tablet. He picked up the memorial tablet and a person came out, He had tattered white samurai and red shoulder and forearm armor and Naruto did the only his mind could do... faint

Naruto woke up some time later and saw the same man there with an amused expression

"Ok, so can you tell me who the hell you are and why your floating?" Naruto asked

"Well my name is Amidamaru and I'm a ghost." The newly identified Amidamaru said

"Well hello there Amidamaru, I'm Naruto so can you tell me why your in a tablet?"

"Well you see Naruto-dono I was sealed in there by the last of the Asakura family, who where a shaman family which is like a medium between ghost and the living but to make a long story short I was sealed to help out the next generation." The samurai ghost informed

"Well how do you know if your helping the one your suppose to?" the blond asked

"The seal that I came out off was supposed to only undo itself if a proper successor came into contact with it."

"So how can you help me if you're a ghost?" He asked as he really wanted to know

"How about I teach you how to become a shaman just like your ancestors were years ago." The Samurai said and Naruto gave a big grin at the thought of learning something new

3 hours later

In the three hours that Naruto spent learning with Amidamaru he learned a few things. One such thing was how to use his spirit energy and how to fuse with Amidamaru, and in that short time he almost mastered it to 100%. This was apparently a low level Shaman skill but when mastered a bleed affect happens to help teach the shaman skills. So in order to master this he put all his focus into and sowed he had a natural talent with shamanic skills.

He also learned about how the two swords were Asakura heirlooms but he decided that he would ask later he only had a little time to train after all.

"Naruto-dono some one's coming." Amidamaur's voice brought Naruto back to the present

Naruto hid the red sword, tablet, and his copied scroll in his jumpsuit and Amidamaru went in to his tablet then Iruka jumped in to the clearing in the forest

"Naruto what are you doing?" Iruka asked with an annoyed expression on his face and Naruto sighed inwardly and slipped into his mask

"Well you see sensei Mizuki-sensei said if I could learn a jutsu from the scroll that I could be a ninja." Naruto answered and just then a volley of kunai and Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way

"Naruto give me the scroll." Mizuki commanded as he jumped into the clearing

"What are you doing Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked as he didn't expect this

"You probably can't understand it I can help you as it has a secret about you in it." Mizuki said with an evil smile

"NO, Don't say it Mizuki!" Iruka yelled with a fearful expression

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked confused

"You see the fourth Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi so he sealed it into a new born baby which was you, you are the Kyuubi." Mizuki said as he started to spin one of the giant hard to miss shuriken in his right hand before he threw at Naruto who was still momentarily shocked before Iruka was in front of him taking the hit in the back

"Naruto run!" he yelled in a strained voice I mean come on he has a giant star shaped weapon in his back what is supposed to do smile but now back to the story Naruto ran with his mind still in shock

Naruto hid behind a tree and Amidamaru appeared

"They think I'm the Kyuubi this whole time." Naruto said in a whisper of despair the pain felt more real now that he knew the reason

"Your family as long as I served them and even before have all faced trials such as this." The Ghost said Naruto didn't say a word so he continued

"It has seems the family curse of seeing the worst in humanity is still intact but for just as long as I seen them stuggle in the same amount of time I've seen then overcome even more and you Naruto-dono are just the same."

Naruto looked up into the sky and replied "Your right everything will work out." He stood and ran back in the direction he heard the cat and mouse game of his two teachers

"He is indeed your descendant Yoh-dono." Amidamaru said as he went after Naruto

Mizuki was tired of chasing Iruka he was already behind schedule but now he had him cornered

"Any last words." Mizuki said as he was about to kill Iruka when a blade blocked the giant shuriken. He turned and saw it was a katana and Naruto was holding it in his other hand was a blue spirit flame with his bangs covering is eyes and a single whispered word came from his mouth

"Integrate" and he shoved the flame in his chest

"Sorry to keep you waiting Teme-sensei" Naruto said as he lifted his head and his eyes were a darker blue filled with spirit energy

"But I had to clear my head." The normally super hyper blond said in a surprising calm tone

"Clear what thoughts demon all you know is death, NOW DIE." Mizuki yelled as he threw another volley of weapons

"Amida-ryu: Shockwave" Naruto said as did a horizontal slash and a wave of air blew the barrage away and gave Mizuki a slash mark across his chest

'_How did the demon do this he was suppose to be weak.' _Mizuki thought in surprise giving Naruto the chance to get behind him and slam the hilt of the sword in to the back of his head knocking him cold

_'Just how strong have you became Naruto?" _Iruke thought to himself and then another thought popped in his head

"Hey Naruto come here and close your eyes." Iruka told him and he put a headband on Naruto

"You can open them now." He said and Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka gave him his headband

"You are now a ninja of the Leaf." Iruka continued

"Thanks sensei, now come on lets go report to jiji." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he felt Amidamaru split form him fighting was different from training so it took more out of him as they walked to the Hokage's tower Amidamaru had one though

'_Yoh-dono this generation will be a great one."_

a/n- one down and more to go please review or not either works


	2. formation of Team 7

chapter 2: team 7

Naruto was walking down the main street of Konoha after talking to the Hokage he was on his way to the ninja weapon store now that he was a ninja he no longer a civilian he could get the better quality stuff

flash back

Naruto and Iruka walked in to the Hokage's tower with a tied up Mizuki and of course the scroll and when they walked in the office they of course saw the Hokage waiting for them

"So would like to tell me what happened Naruto?" he asked

"This is kind of a situation I don't want to g out so we talk alone, I'm sorry Iruka-sensei but it's really personal." Naruto replied

The Hokage waved his hands and Iruka left and the ANBU that was the room taking Mizuki with them

"Now as your saying." The old man said in a serious tone

"Well you see jiji this is what happened." Naruto said as he told the Hokage everything that happened in the past 24 hours

"Ok let me see if I understand this in the scoll you found a seal that recognized your chakra, and you say you obtained two swords and ghost abilities along with a ghost that served you family for years and is teaching you said skills." the Hokage stated

"Yep, that's a good generalization of it." the blond ninja agreed with the assessment of his tale

"So I see your taking things calmly after leaning the truth." the Hokage

"You know I'm smarter than how I act sometimes old man." Naruto said off handedly

"So you finally decided to drop the mask uh." the elderly leader stated

"Yeah, but still why didn't tell me about the fox?" Naruto asked

"I was going to tell you when you were ready and I'm sorry that you had to find out this way my boy." The Hokage said with a sad expression on his face

"Does that mean that you know who my parents are?" The blond Uzumaki asked with a hopeful look

"The truth is Naruto I do know who your parents are, but you see your father only wanted you to know only when you were strong enough to bear his name." repled the fire shadow

"And my Mother?"

"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki she came from the fomer village of whirlpool, I can give you her file if you like?" the Hokage asked

Naruto nodded as the old got up and retrieved a scroll and handed to him

"This contains her file and some money they left you." The old man told him

"Thanks I needed to get some new cloths." The newly named genin said as he got up to leave

"Naruto be at the academy in a week for team placement." The Hokage said as he as reached he door

"Alright Jiji see you around." Naruto said as he he walked out of the office

End of flash back

Naruto walked to the shinobi section of the market and went into a store with a sign that said 'Nine dragon's weapons shop' and he saw a girl with a Chinese style shirt and brown hair wrapped up in two buns and he knew she graduated last year he just couldn't think of her name

"Hi um...Tenten?" he asked

"Yeah that's me and do I know you from some where?" Tenten asked

"I was in the academy with you last year name's Naruto." the blond replied

"I remember now, you were the one who did all those pranks." she said with amused expression thinking about some of the things he did when they were in the academy together

"Yeah I had to keep it lively somehow but anyway I was wondering if you custom make cloths?" he asked

"Yeah, we do what would you like?" she asked in a more like business tone

After he place the order which he was told it would be done in three he also refilled all his supplies with high quality grade stuff instead of the cheap stuff that he used to have to get

While he was paying for his things Ten-Ten noticed that he a sword and she never remembered him using one

"I didn't know you used a sword." she pointed out

"Well I just started out it's a family heirloom." Naruto answered her

"Do you mind if I looked at it?" she asked and Naruto nodded before handing it to her

It was a very simple sword the bun haired girl noticed but it had this feel to it like if was full of energy. This fact let her know it was more than an average sword

"Well I'm a weapon user myself how about I help you train some time." she offered as she handed the sword back to him

"Well it would be nice to have a sparing partner how bout when I come back to get my stuff."

"Ok see you in three days then." she said as he started walked out

"See you later Ten-Ten." he said waving over his shoulder

At Naruto apartment

When Naruto entered his apartment Amidamaru came out of his tablet

"So when do we start my training Amidamaru?" asked the shaman in training

"Now would be good Naruto-dono you need to master 100% unity, your physical strength is good from your years of training but a lot of shamanic skills need mental strength and mastering this is the first step."

"I see and while I train from the mental stress I can train in jutsus for muscle memory right?" Naruto asked

"Yes the Shaman bleed effect would also be used." Amidamaru answered

"Ok lets get started Integrate."

Three days later

Naruto walked into the nine dragons weapon shop to get the cloths he ordered he saw that Ten-Ten was at the counter so he smiled as he walked up

"Hey Ten-Ten is my order ready?" he asked as he reached her

"Oh hey Naruto yeah I finished it this morning, let me go get it." She said and she went to the back to go get it and come back with a scroll and handed it to him

"So how has your training been going?" Ten-Ten asked curiously

"Well I promised a spare today didn't I." the younger boy said

15 minutes later

Naruto and Ten-Ten were in a train yard at the back of the shop Naruto had Harusame in his hands in a ready stance and Ten-Ten had a katana in had in hand

The two stood their and as if a silent signal went of they leaped at each other. Naruto went for an uppercuting slash but Ten-Ten side stepped it she the swung her sword but the he rolled out of the way and charged in and the two were locked in a battle of interlocking blades and keep swing their blades into a deadly dance of close ranged combat. Ten-Ten got the upper hand when Naruto over extended on a downward slash and she kicked in the ribs sending him flying back a bit.

"You pretty good Ten-Ten how bout we stop holding back." The blond shaman said as he summand Amidamaru in spirit flame mode

"Ok but don't cry when you lose." She replied as she switched he hand on he grip as she saw the flame in hi hand wondering what he was going to do

"Integrate." Naruto said as he shoved the flame in his chest and Ten-Ten looked ok in surprise at what he did he then put the sword over his opposite shoulder and swung it down and said

"Amida-ryu: shockwave" the next thing she saw was a shockwave of cutting wind sent at her she blocked it but Naruto was right next to her. She was ale to move her sword to block his strike, she the push her blade against his to make him move back and went for a low slash but he jump over it and flipped above her

"Shockwave" Naruto yelled and the attack hit and sent Ten-Ten to the ground and he landed right next to her and undid the Integration as he when to help her up

"You ok Ten-Ten?" he asked when he helped her up

"I'm fine but what was the blue fire ball in you shoved into your chest it made you stronger." Ten-Ten asked as she dusted herself off

"It's part of my bloodline." Naruto said it was true as he was only person who could use pure furyoku or spirit energy pretty much instead of a chakra system he split his ki and furyoku apart. He could use his ki to strengthen his body to peak or even super human levels and his Furyoku works like a chakra system.

"Oh that's cool I didn't know you had one."

"Yeah I just unlocked it but I have to go I'll see you around." Naruto said as he left, he wanted to get back to training he just obtained 100% and learned the Amida-ryu: shockwsave but he need to master it since mental power was a key part of furyoku abilities

Team placement day

Naruto walked in to the academy a week later he had hit a growth spurt he was now around 5'5'' and his let his hair grow out some so it was a bit longer with bangs starting to grow on the side and was starting to spike downward in the back (a mix of Yoh and Minato's hair styles) he also had a black sleeveless jacket and pants with dark orange as the out line (Yoh's Shaman's fight cloths the one that had the pants) he had pouches on his pant that had the Futsu-no-miyama the red stone sword and the other had Amidamaru's golden tablet and he held Harusame he also had his headband tied to his right bicep he also had a dark orange face mask covering the lower half of his face

He saw he was the first in the class room so he took a seat at the back propped up his feet, leaned his sword across his shoulder and he closed his eyes some time latter the class started to fill in and Sasuke Uchiha sat next to him

_'Who is this he seems strong but not stronger than an Uchiha elite like me' _Sasuke thought to himself but thought he was beneath him

Just as everyone was setting down two loud voices where heard

"I'm gonna beat you Ino-pig."

"Not if I beat you there first Forehead."

Just as soon as they heard this two girls were at the door one with pink hair and the other platinum blond there were Ino and Sakura the presidents of the Sasuke fanclub when they got to the top of the stairs to get to the back of the class room they say Naruto there so they asked in a nice voice

"Hey you loser get up so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun." ok maybe not so nice

"No." was Naruto's simple reply she aimed a punch at him but all he did was catch her fist his eyes still closed

"Sakura can you please stop trying to hit it gets old real quick." he told her as he put her fist down

"Um excuse Sakura but who are you?" Ino said as she was the more clear headed of the two

"If you don't recognize me that's pretty sad Ino, we've only been in the same class for a year now." Naruto said as he opened his eyes and they were a darker blue that what they were before

"Naruto is that you?" Ino asked noticing the blue eyes only he had

"Who else do you think I am retard?" he asked annoyed

"Be quiet loser why are you even here you didn't pass." Sakura yelled at him

"You know I'm not even going to answer that if your that retarded to see the head band on my arm." he said while closing his eyes again and the rest of the class laughed and Sakura in her embarrassment tried to hit him again but Naruto blocked the fist with little effort

"Your so small." He said as he put some ki into his arm and threw her she crush into a wall and Iruka walked in

"Ok what exactly is going on here." he asked the class

"Well the pink haired fog horn here thought trying to hit me would be a good idea so I threw her." Naruto said as he looked at Iruka with a look saying 'don't question it'

"Ok anyway everybody this is what the teams are." Iruka said

(ok team placement is the same as it is in cannon)

Several hours later

the newly made team seven sat down waiting for their sensei well Sakura and Sasuke were Naruto had lunch and wasn't seen again that was when they heard the door open and a silver haired man walked in the door

"My first impression of you two are your either slow or retarded your other teammate is already on the roof hurry up." he said as he went away in a puff of smoke

On the roof

"So I'm pretty sure jiji told you about my new powers." Naruto said leaning across the railing just looking at the village

"Yeah he did and so how do you feel about this team?" the silver haired man asked

"Well for small shit we should be fine but when all shit hits the fan if you go down we're doomed because Sasuke is too arrogant, Sakura is a fangirl who got by on book smarts which does shit for you in battle and I'm c-rank at best." Naruto said

"So how's the bloodline?" he asked

"I need to make an oversoul but that takes a lot out of a person I need to build up the energy control needed."

"Sounds like chakra in my opinion."

"in a way it is but chakra has ki to balance out the use of furyoku, when it's by itself it pretty much using your life energy thus if you hit absolute zero you die ki balances out that." Naruto answered

"The other two are here we can talk later." the man said and all Naruto did was nod as he sensed the other two come up the stars but still didn't move from his spot

"Well now that we're all here lets get to know each other." silver man said

"Well sensei how about you show us how it's done." Sakura said

"Ok then my name's is Kakashi Hatake, what I like is none of your business as are my dislikes, dreams, and hobbies." Kakashi said and Naruto chuckled and the other had a deadpan looks on their faces

"Well my turn is over how about pinky."

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno I like *looks at Sasuke and giggles* my dream is to *again she giggles* and I hate Naruto."

_'A fucking fangirl how in the hell did she even pass I hate the damn council'_ was the thought on Kakashi's mind

"You next emo." Kakashi said and he heard a growl, a human fog horn, and a laugh

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I hate a lot of things and a dream is just a word and my dream is to kill a certain man and to restore my clan"

_'Emo avenger this sounds so fucking fun and they want me to train him mostly maybe he can get into an accident or I break him out of it what ever comes first'_

"And last but not least blondie over there."

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki or at least for now I guess, I like ramen, nature, and people I'm close to. I hate a lot of things, and my dream is to be the strongest I can be and to make a comfortable world and you don't need to know my hobbies."

_'He is a little different than what I remember he has potential but lets see how they do tomorrow'_

"Well ok then team tomorrow we're gonna have a survival exercise." Kakashi told the three

"But sensei we did that stuff in the academy." Sakura said

"Yes, but this is your genin test." he replied She spoke up again

"But we passed that a week ago." and Naruto chuckled

"Do you really think book smarts and fake clone mean you are a ninja it means you have the potential to be one and people wonder why the death rate is so high." Naruto told the pink haired girl

"Shut up _dead last _you couldn't even do that." Sakura said trying to save face in front of Sasuke

"My Chakra level is too high to make a fake clone I would have to have the control of the hokage or at least Kakashi-sensei to make one aand plus what does the first Hokage's name do for me when I'm in combat." Naruto said calmly as he was still looking at the village

"Yeah right like that's true." Sasuke said

"Now come on guys lets get along this test has about a 66.6% fail rate so you to pass, now be at training ground seven at 7o'clock and I wound eat breakfast." Kakashi said and Sasuke and Sakura left leaving only Naruto and Kakashi still there

"So what does the council say?" Nauto asked

"They want me to train mostly Sasuke and I can't train Sakura until she gets serious and maybe I can train you when you figure out you charka system better." Kakashi told Naruto

"I'll see what I can do." Naruto said as he flipped over the rail and vanished in a plume of spirit fire

"Things will be lively for a while" Kakashi said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves

Naruto appeared at the nine dragon's weapons shop Naruto had promised her another spar today when she say him on his way to the academy

"Hey Ten-Ten you ready." He asked as he stepped into the backyard of the shop

"I'm gonna kick your butt this time Naruto." She answered with a katana in hand

"Yeah right, hurry up and get this ass kicking I'm giving you free of charge."

"Shockwave." Naruto said the attack flew at Ten-Ten she was somewhat used to the attack no so she moved out the way while charging at Naruto

The two battled it out since Naruto had a little more skill than last time he was able to use the Amida-ryu more effectively with out integrating with Amidamaru

They came together again and broke apart where Naruto got into a stance of a partially sheath sword

"Amida-ryu: Halo blade" the blond called out as he dashed forward at a hyper level speed it was like he vanished and appeared behind her in a flash and a cut appered on her shirt

'_The hell I didn't even see him move." _The older girl thought

"That would have been my kill." The blond shaman-ninja said

"What was that move?" Ten-Ten asked

"It's one of the three major moves of the Amida-ryu every generation makes its own variants to the style." Naruto said giving a little information about the style Amidamaru taught his family as he got ready again

Ten-Ten nodded as she got over the shock and the two were at it again

About an hour later the two had said their good-byes and Naruto went home

the next morning

beep...beep...beep...beep...CRASH

"Fucking alarm clock."

Naruto had woken up to the sound of his ow destroyed alarm clock.

"Naruto-dono isn't the tenth clock you've broken this week." The voice of Amidamaru broke the silence

"No...maybe."

Naruto sighed as he got out of bed and went to a closet a pulled out another clock

"Amidamaru what time was it before I broke the last one."

"It was 7:30."

"And what time do you think sensei will be there?"

"Well from what we heard around nine."

"Well let's go explore." Naruto said as he got dressed and rushed out the door

Meanwhile...

Sasuke just arrived at training ground he was thirty minutes late but he figured because he's an Uchiha he wouldn't get in trouble but to his surprise he only saw his pink haired teammate there

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" yelled the pink haired banshee of the leaf

Sasuke repressed a groan "Do you know where sensei or the dope are?" he asked

"No I havent seen the baka or sensei yet so why we're wait you wanna go on a date?" she replied then asked

"No." and the rejection counter for the day went up 1

_'Curse those two leaving me here with he.r'_

and thus was the start of Sasuke's two hour torture session

Back to the people who matter...

Naruto was on walking from the ramen stand he decided to get a good breakfast n so when he left he had an hour to kill he looked down the road and saw Ten-Ten going to a training field it thought it was strange how he kept running into her

She turned her head and saw the blond hero of the story and waved at him

"Oh hey Naruto, where were you going?" the bun haired ninja girl asked

"I got about an hour to kill so I was just walking around." He noticed so was in a rush "why do you seem to be in a rush?"

"Well I have a team meeting to go to." She replied

"Mind if I tag along I got time to kill?" Naruto asked

"Sure, you could meet my time come on." Ten-Ten said before she grabbed and pulled him along

The two walked to training ground 9 where Naruto saw a Hyuga, a guy whereing a green leotard a bowl hair cut and thick eyebrows that he swore moved and his mini-me

"WELL TENTEN WHO IS THIS YOUTHFUL PERSON YOU HAVE BROGHT TODAY." said the older bowl cut one

Naruto just stared he was stunned if he wasn't wearing a mask his mouth would have hit the floor and he was still swore those eyebrows moved

"This is my friend Naruto Gai-sensei." Ten-ten told her team

"Well Naruto-kun by the way you dress and the sword in hand can I assume your a ninja?" Gai asked

"You can and you'd be right." Naruto replied

"Then who is your sensei? Asked the mini-me

"Kakashi."

"Oh my eternal rival then why are you here youthful student of my rival?" Gai asked

"Well you should know about his tardy issue." Naruto said in a deadpan voice

"Then why not train with us my youthful friend?" asked mini-me

"You say something?" Naruto asked turning to him

"I SEE YOU GOT KAKASHI'S HIP ATTITUDE LEE THIS WOULD BE A YOUTHFUL RIVAL." Gai said in a normal voice... well for him any way

"YES GAI-SENSEI." mini-me said in the same voice volume then he turns to Naruto who for someone who's a ninja was afraid and would have tried to run away but that was kinda hard to do when Ten-Ten had an iron grip on him

"MY NAME IS ROCK LEE KONOHA'S HANESOME DEVIL AND YOU ARE MY NEW RIVEL LET US SPAR TO START THIS YOUTHFUL RIVELRY." Lee said

"Um no I got a team test to do in about an hour how bout some other time." Naruto said still trying to get away

"OF COURSE NARUTO-KUN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTLY." Lee said doing a nice guy pose

"So stiff neck what's your name?" Naruto asked the Hyuga since his escape plans fail so he jab Ten-Ten in the ribs

"I am Neji Hyuga last year's rookie of the year." the newly named Neji said

"So are you strong?" Naruto asked

"I am of the Hyuga clan we are the strongest clan in the leaf." Neji said

"Well I didn't ask for all that information I can give two shits about your clan I said are you strong." Naruto said a little annoyed

"Of course I'm strong fate has deemed me so." Neji scoffed

"What does fate have to do anything with this." Naruto said

"Everybody has a fiht they have to follow you are no different." Replied the pale eyed boy

"I believe we all make our own road in life." Naruto informed the Hyuga

"You are foolish." Neji said as he walked away to train

"Well I go to go you know with genin test and all." The sole Uzumaki said

"SEE YOU LATER NARUTO WE HAVE TO GO TAIN AS WELL." Gai said as he and Lee went off to train shouting about youth

"So Ten-Ten how bout w hang out later on?" Naruto asked

"Ok, how bout eight?" Tenten replied

"That's cool now I got to go before I'm late." Naruto said as he speed off

Naruto just made it ton training ground 7 were he saw his teammates

"NARUTO-BAKA YOUR LATE." yelled the Sakura

"Is sensei here?" Naruto asked

"No"

"Then I'm not late." Naruto said as he sat under a tree

"Are you ready for this Naruto-dono?" Amidamaru asked

"Of course this is what we trained for." Naruto replied then Kakashi came

"Ok this is a survival test I have two bells the one who doesn't get one goes back to school, also come at me with the intent to kill." he said and Sasuke tried to charge at him with a kunai but Kakashi was behind with is arm in position to kill himself

"Naruto-dono that was very high level speed, be careful." Amidamaru said

"Your right I cant let my guard down." Naruto said in a low tone so only the ghost can hear him

"I didn't say go but you can go now but remember you have till noon." he said and the three of them disappeared

With Naruto...

"You know Amidamaru there has never been a genin team with just two members that I can remember." Naruto spoke out loud

"Then what do you make of this test Naruto-dono?" The long dead samurai asked

"Maybe it's team work but I now those two won't work with me so lets se how things go."

With Sakura...

"I wonder where Sasuke-kun is maybe we could work together to get the bells." The only female of team seven spoke to herself as she ran thought the training field

Sakura looked to he left and saw Sasuke only he was heavily injured and had several weapons stuck in him

"Sakura help." Was all he could say before she fainted

"Naruto was right she will get us killed." Kakashi said as he walked out of a shadow as he shock his head

This girl fell for the weakest of genjustus and she was suppose to be of the year and be excellent Chakra control but no she had to be a fangirl

"Yep, this team is gonna fail." Kakashi said before he left the area

As soon as Kakashi left Naruto came out of hiding and woke up Sakura

"Hey Sakura this test is about team work lets work together." Naruto said

"No, Sasuke-kun will win for sure and we can be a team go away baka." She said as she ran off to find Sasuke again

"Why did I even ask her she's fucking retarded." Naruto said out loud before looking for Sasuke as well

With Sasuke

Kakashi was standing in a small clearing reading an orange book when a volley of Kunai raind down on him there was a cloud of smoke and in his place was a log. As he walked from behind a tree Sasuke leaped at him throwing a punch which was caught.

He then turned his body so he get a kick in it was avoided and he was thrown at a tree before he rebounded of it and did a few hand seals

"Katon: fireball jutsu" Sasuke then spat out a large fire ball

"How can a genin have enough chakra for this he is better than he average genin." Kakashi said to himself as he flipped over the fireball and got hit by an axe kick Sasuke had waiting for him but in a plum of smoke was a destroyed log

As last Uchiha landed he tried looking for his Sensei

'_Where is he I cant see him.' _Sasuke thought be for he felt hand grab his ankle and he was pulled into the ground

"Doton: double suicide decapitation jutsu" the silver haired Jonin said as he came up out the ground

"Your pretty good but your not at my level." Kakashi said as he walked away

With Naruto

Naruto had just seen the fight between his sensei and teammate and thought he wanted a crack at his teacher before he got help

He unsheathed Harusame and shot of a shockwave in the direction of his teacher

Kakashi danger sense that he had acquired over his time as a ninja told him he should move so he jumped to the left and the space he was in was hit by a shockwave of wind he turns to see Naruto charging at him

"Amida-ryu: shockwave rush." As Naruto ran he swung Harusame several times in rapid succession causing shockwaves to be produced as he did when he finished he saw a destroyed log in the place of his teacher

"Nice technique you have there." A voice from behind him said he turned around and saw Kakashi standing there turning a page in his book Naruto slashed after him as he backpedaled from Naruto while reading only for the blond to disappear and appear next to him trying to land a roundhouse

Kakashi lifted an arm to block then quickly pulled out a kunai to block the sword Naruto than push on his sword to let him flip in the air above his sensei who already put his book away

"Amida-ryu: Shock cannon." Naruto yelled as he went the high powered air wave at his sensei who move out of the way and a crater formed where he stood

"If I would have let that hit me I'm sure I would have been hurt." The son of the white fang said Naruto then got in a quick draw stance

"Amida-ryu: Halo blade." The young Shaman said as he rushed at his teacher at high Chunin speeds only for it to be blocked

'_It looks like I may have to get Sasuke if he can block my Halo blade.'_ Naruto thought as he backed away

"Looks like this is a team effort sensei I'll be back." The blond said as he ran into the forest

"Looks like he gets it." Kakashi said as he got his book back out

Naruto ran back to the spot where Sasuke was and saw he was still there

"Ok Sasuke I'll get you out only if you help me." Naruto spoke as he walked to his Uchiha teammate

"And why should I?" Sasuke asked in return

"Well since Kakashi-sensei was the your brothers Anbu captain I think we should work together." The blond told him and Sasuke thought about it even if he was a Uchiha he knew he would need help against a former Anbu captain

"Fine, Hurry up and get me out."

After Naruto and Sasuke thought of a plane and found where Kakashi was they put their plan into motion

First Sasuke charged Kakashi and fought him in a small taijutsu battle meanwhile Naruto was getting ready he was standing with Amidamaru in his hands in spirit flame mode

"Lets kick some ass Amida."

"I'm always ready to serve you Naruto-dono."

"Alright 100% integration."

Sasuke had just been pushed back by his sensei and he heard Naruto's voice

"Sasuke now." The raven haired boy smirked as he formed some hand seals

"Katon: fireball justu." And he heard a voice above him say

"Shockwave."

"Combo jutsu: fire storm"

The shockwave and hit the fire ball and it made a fiery vortex that was headed for the jonin who made a set of head seals

"suiton: Water wave" Kakashi said as he finished and a torrent of water from the near by lake hit the fire technique and smoke filled the field, as the smoke cleared the jonin of team seven barely had enough time to raise a kunai to try to block Naruto

"Amida-ryu: Halo wave." Naruto swung Harusame as if using a Halo blade but the blade was glowing blue with furyoku and he released all the energy as his sword made contact which broke the kunai he had and sent him flying Sasuke then appeared behind him and snatched up the bells right before a timer went off

"Well looks like you pass well lets go get Sakura." Kakashi said as the three walled of to the giant logs

Team seven was sitting at the logs with Kakashi standing in front of them

"Well it looks like you guys got the bells so what do you want to do with them." The jonin asked and Naruto spoke up

"How bout you pass us all since this was about teamwork even thought Sasuke and me did all the work we can have Sakura help next time."

Sakura couldn't believe it she thought she was going back to the academy but Naruto spoke up for her maybe she was a little harsh on him and he was still nice it made her feel guilty

Sasuke was ok with Naruto now that he's shown himself and combat amd maybe he would give sakura a chance if she trained more

Kakashi was proud his student figured out the test and asked Sasuke for help and was will to give his other teammate a chance

'_This team is going to go far." _He though

"Ok everybody meet here tomorrow at the same time we are now the official team seven." Kakashi told his students who all cheered in their own little way and Kakashi went to report to the Hokage

a/n- review


End file.
